The Magic of Us
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: A collection of Eleteo ficlets that I've posted on Tumblr but are really too short to post as a stand alone. This will be updated as I write new ficlets. Now accepting prompt submissions! Just send me a PM either here, or you can visit me on Tumblr and send an anon ask! Enjoy!
1. Welcome Home

The sound of heels clicking echoed throughout the entrance hall as the crown princess paced with nervous anticipation. Mateo had been away for the past two weeks, attending the royal wizard's conclave in the kingdom of Napurna, and Elena was missing his presence desperately–– so much so that the palace staff had noticed a definite change in her typically buoyant personality–– she was still their kind and caring princess, but a certain spark in her eyes seemed to have gone missing.

Elena paused from her relentless pacing and approached the large, arching window near the front door, placing her hand upon the glass. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply as she leaned her forehead against the cool window, allowing the steady rhythm of the rain tapping against the panes to sooth the impatience coursing deep within the very essence of her soul.

Suddenly, her heart leapt as the faint sound of clip-clopping of horses hooves reached her ears. Eyes flying open, she pressed closer to the glass, trying to get a clear view between the rivulets of water trickling down the window panes the way tears trickle down cheeks.

There it was! The carriage! He was inside!

Beaming with joy, Elena sprinted for the doors, and dashed outside, pausing under the covered top step–– bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement as she watched the carriage approach in what felt like slow motion.

Finally, the carriage stopped at the bottom step, and Elena waited with bated breath as the carriage door swung open and the familiar form of her royal wizard stepped out into the rain.

Their eyes met and he paused–– smiling that gentle smile she adored, eyes shining with love, and betraying the evidence that he had missed her just as much as she had missed him.

Elena couldn't wait another second! She let out an excited squeal and, grinning with laughter, she bolted down the steps and into the rain–– she didn't care that her dress was getting soaked and plastering itself about her legs, or that strands of hair were hanging limply around her face, sticking themselves to her cheeks and against her neck.

Half laughing, half crying, she flung herself into his arms which he fervently wrapped around her waist, pulling her close in a desperate embrace. Her arms snaked around his neck and her fingers tangled themselves in his rain drenched hair. Like two magnets drawn to one another, their lips eagerly met in a soft, lingering kiss. They were two halves of a whole finally reunited.

Elena smiled against his lips as she noticed that they tasted of citrus. Inhaling deeply, she could smell the familiar cedar and raindrop scent upon his skin.

Pulling back, she stared into those hazel green eyes she had missed so much and he stared back, reminding her of a drowning man taking a breath of fresh air–– as if her very presence was life to him.

Standing together in the rain, time seemed to stand still as Elena smiled softly at that dear face she knew so well, and whispered, "Welcome home, mi querido.


	2. Sunkissed Afternoon

"Hurry up, Mateo!" Elena called out, laughing as she grabbed him by the hand and took off running through the tall grass.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Mateo called back with a grin, running to keep up with his energetic princess.

"It's a beautiful day–– I've escaped crown princess duty and I'm alone with you! I don't want to waste a second of it!"

Filled to overflowing with happiness, Elena let go of his hand and tipped her face to the sky, allowing the warm sunshine to bathe her face as she threw her arms out wide and spun in place, laughter bubbling from within her like pealing bells. Mateo stopped to watch her, transfixed at the sight of his beautiful princess twirling amidst the wildflowers. He found her carefree spirit to be contagious, and, grinning roguishly, slid behind her as she was spinning, and scooped her into his arms.

Squealing from the surprise of literally being swept off her feet, Elena threw her arms around his neck and grinned playfully at him as he spun her around a few more times, smiling her favorite crooked grin. As he held her close, she brought a hand up to run her fingers through the adorably messy fringe of hair framing his face and, in the same motion, slid her hand softly down the side of his face to rest her palm against his cheek. Mateo leaned his face into her touch, closing his eyes lazily and smiling like a cat who had everything he'd ever wanted. Cupping his face in her hand, she leaned in to press a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. Mateo responded with a gentle kiss of his own as their lips molded together in perfection–– as if they were created to be two halves of a whole.

Pulling back, he grinned at her and said, "What did you want to do with your afternoon off?"

Pressing another quick kiss to his lips, she giggled, "Silly, we're doing it."

"You wanted to kiss? We could have done that back at the palace!"

She laughed and tapped a finger on his nose, "No, you goose–– well, yes, I did want to kiss, but, more than that–– I wanted to spend the afternoon alone with you. And grassy meadows are the best! Watch!" She wriggled out of his arms and stood on her own two feet just long enough to fold herself gracefully onto the ground among the tall grass, which waved gently in the breeze, several inches above her head. Looking up at Mateo, who was still standing, she shot him a flirty smile and tugged on his hand. "Come down here!" she giggled as she pulled in earnest, giving him no choice but to join her in sitting on the ground.

Looking around, Mateo noticed that they were surrounded by a wall of swaying grasses and wildflowers–– it really felt a bit like they'd just created their own private world. With a roguish grin of her own, Elena pressed a hand to his chest and pushed until he had laid down on his back in the grass. Deciding to just go with it, Mateo, smirking, brought his arms up and rested them behind his head as he watched Elena smiling down at him, an odd, dreamy look in her eye.

"So, are you going to be joining me? Or will you sit up there staring all day?"

Elena laughed, "Sorry!" and she hurried to lay down next to him, nestling her head in the curve of his neck as she reached over to drape an arm across his chest. "I was having one of those moments where I am literally stunned at my good fortune to not only have you in my life but to have you look at me the way that you do–– like you love me."

Mateo kept one arm under his head and curled the other around her shoulders, drawing her nearer to him. He turned just enough that he could kiss the top of her head and, smiling, he murmured, "I think you have that backwards, mi amor."

Sighing with contentment as she snuggled closer to his side, she replied, "I suppose we'll just have to agree to disagree on that, mi querido."

And the two of them stayed like that––laying for hours on that sun kissed afternoon, hidden among the tall grass and wildflowers, content and alone –– enjoying their own little slice of heaven–– together.


	3. Starry Night

The night sky stretched before them like a vast curtain of softest velvet, a million stars sparkling like jewels scattered as far as the eye could see. Standing together on the balcony, they gazed upon the starry night that whispered it's lover's secrets.

She leaned in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Look! A shooting star! Make a wish," she whispered, smiling against his skin.

Turning to look upon her, his eyes shining, he smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "What could I possibly wish for? Everything I've ever wanted is right here."


	4. Love and Kisses

"Have I mentioned," Mateo began, grinning crookedly, "how incredibly––" he pressed a kiss to Elena's lips, "heartbreakingly––" he kissed her again, "spectacularly–– wonderfully–– magnificently––" he punctuated each word with a kiss, "stunningly beautiful you are?"

Elena, nestled on his lap, smiled against his lips and giggled, saying, "Perhaps once or twice. But I'll never tire of hearing it from the lips of the beautiful boy I love." Cupping his face in her hands, she returned the gesture with her own slow, lingering kiss, expressing the depth of her love and desire for this precious soul she was blessed to call her own.


	5. Of Blanket Hugs and Ticklish Spots

"Didn't I tell you the blanket hugs would be fabulous?" Elena asked, grinning with delight as she snuggled her back against Mateo's bare chest–– her toes curling with pleasure as she appreciated every inch of skin on skin contact, yet, somehow, craved more.

"Mmmm…" Mateo murmured in response, brushing his nose along her collarbone and up her neck, leaving a trail of feather light kisses in his wake–– each brush of his lips sent little shivers of delight pulsing along Elena's spine.

It was a beautiful, sunny day outside. Cool breezes whispered through the open windows and birds could be heard singing joyfully in the garden, yet Elena and Mateo were huddled together under a blanket in their dimly lit bedroom. As the queen of Avalor, there were many demands on her time, but what Elena had been wanting desperately every day since she and Mateo had returned from their honeymoon months ago was an uninterrupted day alone with her husband. She didn't want an extravagant trip to an exotic location–– no, she wanted twenty four hours of uninterrupted time where the two of them could simply enjoy each other in every possible way.

Elena had finally insisted that Armando schedule a full day of nothing for her and Mateo, informing her family and staff that neither she nor the prince consort nor their suite was to be disturbed aside from delivering their meals until the following day. Elena smiled blissfully, knowing that her wishes would be respected and they had the whole day together to look forward to.

"A penny for your thoughts, _mi querido_ ," Elena said.

He was quiet for a moment before he answered, "I'm thinking, _mi amor_ , that I am the luckiest man in the world to have been blessed with your love. I'm thinking that you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, especially when your hair is mussed and you're wearing nothing but a bed sheet. I'm thinking that I could live a million years by your side and I still wouldn't have had my fill of you."

Elena felt the flush of pleasure his words evoked and couldn't help the feline smile that crept across her face.

Mateo continued as traces of mischief and amusement colored his tone, "And, I'm thinking that it's a shame that I still haven't found all of your ticklish spots," and he began poking Elena in the side, under her arms and in various spots across the sensitive skin of her stomach. Elena squealed with laughter, trying to block his quick fingers but to no avail. She wriggled around, screeching as she tried to escape but he had caught her securely around the waist.

Elena managed to flip herself around in his arms so that she was facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist as she sat in his lap. From this new angle, she was able to retaliate. She knew exactly where his ticklish spots were and exploited every single one of them causing him to howl with laughter in chorus with her own squeals.

Still laughing as she poked every ticklish spot she knew, Mateo leaned to one side, pulling her down along with him and rolled her onto her back, her legs still wrapped around him. She froze, staring wide eyed as he hovered just inches above her. She swallowed hard as he smiled that crooked smile she loved so much.

"I think I've finally discovered all of your weaknesses, _mi amor_ , ticklish and otherwise," Mateo said in a low, husky voice, as Elena slipped her hands around his back, pressing her fingers into his skin.

She quirked an eyebrow in response as she said coyly, "Oh? Is that so? And what, pray tell is my greatest weakness?"

"Me, of course," he said with a roguish grin, to which she responded with a giggle.

"You caught me," she said with mock resignation, "but I think it's only fair that since you know my greatest weakness, you share your own."

"I should think that it was obvious."

"Oh?"

"My greatest weakness is you. "

She beamed with pleasure, thinking how right he was. This man that she had gladly tied herself to in every way humanly possible was, indeed, her greatest weakness. She would go anywhere and do anything for him. He occupied her every waking thought, no matter that most of her days were filled with the duties of a queen, he was always there.

Pulling the blankets back over them, she tugged him down, closing the distance between them and met those beloved lips with her own, and together they settled into their own personal definition of heaven on earth for the rest of the day.


	6. First Sight

Princess Elena Castillo Flores knew that most people would kill for the chance to stay young and live forever, but she was not most people. Elena had been living that "dream" for the past forty-one years–– their dream was her living nightmare. Sure, she still had the body of a sixteen year old when she should be fifty-seven, and seeing as the Amulet of Avalor had completely yielded its magic to her command, she was probably the most magically powerful princess in the world.

She would trade it all in a heartbeat if she could be free.

The amulet had saved her life all those years ago, but at the cost of her freedom. She was utterly safe but alone within the confines of the amulet with nothing but her thoughts for company–– thoughts of her loss, her failures, and her plans for revenge–– her thoughts were not pleasant company. The amulet had been her home and her prison for so long that she had almost given up hope of ever being freed.

Until now.

She could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears as she pressed her hands against the crystal, gazing out upon her kingdom–– the kingdom she hadn't laid eyes on for over forty years. She wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time! She was home! Princess Sofia had brought her home!

Sofia had just knocked on the door of the home they believed to be Alakazar's. The woman who answered the door resembled Alakazar–– she must be his daughter. Would she be the one to summon the chanul?

No. She wouldn't. The woman put on a brave face and firmly denied any knowledge of what they were seeking, but Elena had enough experience in reading people over the years that she could see the flicker of fear in the back of the woman's eyes just before she shut the door in Sofia's face.

Disappointment washed over Elena as she turned her back from the world outside and rubbed her hands over her face, her shoulders hunching over in dejection. She felt like they were so close, but so far. If Alakazar's daughter couldn't help them, who could? He had said very specifically that they were to go to his home. As these thoughts were swirling along with the disappointment and darkness within her mind, she froze when a new voice sounded from behind her.

"How do you know what a chanul is?"

Elena whirled around and pressed her nose to the crystal wall, peering out–– trying to see the source of that sweet voice–– the voice that she was certain would be able to help them–– she just knew it.

Before her stood a tall, lanky young man with copper-toned skin, unruly chocolate-colored curls and a gentle smile. He politely introduced himself to Sofia as "Mateo" and explained that she had been talking to his mother. Which made him–– Alakazar's grandson! Would he be magically inclined as his grandfather was?

Peering intently at the young man, she saw that he had a kind face, and could sense that he had a good heart–– brave and pure–– and a gentle soul. He was kind and ready to offer a helping hand to those around him–– including a young princess who was a complete stranger to him in a kingdom where it wasn't safe to trust anyone.

Elena felt the world around her fade when a look of dawning realization crossed his face and he ran his hands through his already untidy hair as he doubled over and peered intently into the amulet.

"That's the Amulet of Avalor!"

For the first time in over forty years, someone saw her–– actually saw her! She wasn't alone! Her heart was singing as she pressed herself against the wall of crystal separating her tiny self from the world beyond and stared desperately into those wide hazel green eyes. She was certain that he saw her, he knew she was there, and he wanted to help her.

Warmth like she hadn't felt for decades spread from her heart to her limbs and throughout her body as a strange feeling washed over her–– hope. For the first time in what felt like forever, she had hope and it was all thanks to the beautiful soul standing almost nose to nose with her–– this boy who saw her–– whom she had just met but somehow knew would be the key to her salvation.


	7. Te Necesito

**A/N Hey guys! So, this is a short fluffy drabble I wrote inspired by an OTP prompt by the-moon-dust-writings on Tumblr.**

 **A sleepy Queen Elena is feeling extra cuddly one night while Prince Mateo sits in bed reading. Maybe I'm being silly and over thinking things but I should warn you that the last sentence is a little more suggestive than I usually write. So you should probably skip this fic if that's something you don't care for :)**

* * *

Mateo smiled, turning the page of his book, as Elena crawled into bed and curled herself into his side, tucking her head into that little indent just beneath his shoulder where she fit the way a puzzle piece fits together with its perfect match. Still reading, Mateo slipped his free arm around her shoulders, giving her a little squeeze as he said absently, "You're so cuddly when you're sleepy, _mi reina_." He kissed her hair before turning over another page of his book.

Her lips curving into a sleepy, feline smile, Elena slid her arm around his waist and pressed herself closer into his side as she said, "I know, it's terrible really." She stretched to press a kiss just beneath his jaw. "I hate it."

Mateo froze, his lips pulling up into a sly smile as she ran a hand up the planes of his chest and sat up just enough to press a kiss to his cheek and another slow, burning kiss to the soft, sensitive skin just beneath his ear where her lips lingered as she whispered in a low, husky voice, "but what I'm really trying to say is—" his heart took off at a gallop as she nibbled his earlobe, " _te necesito, mi amor_."

Grinning broadly, Mateo tossed his book aside and dove beneath the covers, eagerly pulling his beautiful wife closer to him as he gladly gave into her wishes and took his time to thoroughly care for each and every one of her needs.

* * *

 _Spanish translations:_

 _mi reina - my queen_

 _te necesito, mi amor - I need you, my love_


	8. Just One More Thing

The hour was late and the palace was quiet as most had retired for the night, but the newly crowned Queen of Avalor still walked the dimly lit hallways after yet another long, though rewarding, day of being queen. Elena stretched as she walked, yawning widely as the events of the day caught up to her–– her seemingly endless energy reserves finally giving out. She was ready to call it a night, but had just one more errand to attend to before that blessed moment.

Upon entering the royal library, she approached the enormous painting that was known to be a not-so-secret-anymore door and slid it open–– noting the ease with which it glided on its track. Peering through the wide open doorway, she could see the dimly lit wizard's workshop beyond and wondered if the candles were just as tired as she was. She padded softly inside, silently sliding the door shut behind her, prowling with the stealth of a cat and paused as she spied the object of her desire.

She smiled softly as she watched him work. it never failed to touch her heart whenever she witnessed her husband's edication, not only to perfecting his craft, but to serving the kingdom that was theirs to love and protect. He sat upon a stool with his back to the door, hunched over his work table as he plugged away at whatever magical project had been consuming his time and attention that day.

So deeply immersed in his work was he that the young queen remained undetected as she tiptoed across the cobblestone floor and stood directly behind him. She felt a small flutter in her chest as she took in the burgundy fleece wizard's robe that–– no matter how often he wore it–– she always found herself longing to curl up with–– so long as he was in it, of course.

From where she stood, she could see his hands deftly unraveling a tangle of roots, organizing each strand into a precise, neat pile. She bit her lip, blushing slightly as a sudden desire washed over her–– she wanted those clever fingers tangled in her hair and paying such careful attention to every square inch of her bare skin.

Mateo's heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat as a pair of soft, slim arms slid around his shoulders. He looked up and couldn't resist the gentle smile that had become his natural response whenever he saw the face of the woman he loved.

"Hey there, _mi amor_ ," he said quietly as he slipped a hand around her waist, his thumb brushing small, soft circles on the small of her back.

"Hey, _mi querido_ , I've missed you" she whispered, gently brushing her fingers across his forehead, pushing her favorite unruly lock of hair from his eyes.

Elena's gaze softened and her throat tightened with concern as she noticed the dark circles and the exhausted shadows flickering in his hazel green gaze–– she hadn't seen him all day and wondered if he'd taken a single break to eat or drink in the hours since they'd parted ways early that morning.

Leaning down, she brushed her lips softly against his–– and he could taste every ounce of love and desire as his lips parted, moving in perfect synchronization with hers.

Suddenly feeling much more alert, and rather distracted from whatever it was he had been doing, he grinned roguishly as he tugged at her waist, drawing her down into his lap as the kiss intensified–– their breaths becoming uneven as their lips met in a series of urgent, burning kisses–– his hands roaming up and down her back and sides.

Elena smiled against his lips as she whispered, "It's late, my prince. You need rest–– perhaps we should adjourn to our suite for the night." She slid her hands up the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his soft, chocolate curls as she peppered a trail of kisses across his cheek, to the soft sensitive skin beneath his ear and down his neck.

She gasped with laughter as Mateo stood, hoisting her into his arms.

"As you wish, my queen."

And the prince carried his queen through the palace back to their royal suite. The guards on duty unable to resist smiling as they watched their queen and her prince stealing kisses as they went, completely lost in their own private world of bliss.


	9. Jump Then Fall

_Mateo decides he's made a mistake after Elena convinces him to go skydiving with her. Modern AU_

* * *

"Now at jump altitude, stand by!"

There was no question in his mind, this was a mistake.

Mateo stood in the doorway of the Cessna 182, clutching the frame with a white knuckled grip. How he had ever let Elena talk him into skydiving, of all things, he would never know.

Heart racing, he swallowed hard, looking at the ground below, the multicolored squares of farmland stretching for miles in all directions. If he let go of that door frame, he was going to die, he just knew it.

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

Mateo flinched at the feminine voice in his ear as a slender arm wrapped around his waist. He chanced a quick glance over his shoulder and smiled, momentarily distracted from the panic threatening to overwhelm him.

Elena.

She looked incredible in her bright red jumpsuit with its coral accents, the jump harness snug in all the right places. What was more, the pure, undiluted joy and excitement twinkling in her eyes took his breath away.

"Ready? All clear!" the pilot called, signaling that it was time to jump.

Mateo gasped, his attention swinging back to the wind whipping the curls that had escaped from beneath his helmet, the gaping void of open air before him—it was time.

"I don't think I can do this," he called out to Elena, his voice cracking as he tightened his grip on the doorframe.

"Nonsense! If I can do it, so can you," she chided him, leaning closer as she playfully bumped her hip into his, earning a yelp in response. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

"You know I hate it when you say that," he grumbled, "And in this case, I can think of about a million things—all of which are incredibly painful."

She laughed, light and carefree. "You are so silly, come here." She tugged at his harness, pulling him to her. Standing at the edge of the jump platform, she cradled his face in her hands, looking into his eyes.

"Now, what is it you are so afraid of?"

"Dying. Spinal injuries. Permanent paraly—"

His argument died in his throat as she kissed him deeply. Pulling back, mischief danced in her eyes.

"And now?"

He blinked. What exactly had he been worried about? "Er—death?"

Grinning wickedly, she kissed him again, murmuring against his lips, "I've done this a million times. Trust me, querido, it's perfectly safe."

And before he could register anything more than her breath fanning against his lips, she pushed him out of the plane.

Mateo cried out, his mind going blank as the panic overwhelmed him. What was he supposed to do? Pull—something? He didn't know! All he knew was that he was plunging through the air, flailing and twisting like a leaf—at the mercy of the wind roaring around him.

And then, like a guardian angel, she was there.

Elena had leapt seconds later with a whoop of joy, shooting through the air like an arrow after him. Once she caught up, she took his hands and flattened her body against the rushing air, guiding Mateo into the same freefall position.

He met her amber gaze, laughter twinkling in her eyes and he knew everything was going to be ok. This was just another Elena and Mateo adventure and they would face whatever came next together.

She grinned hugely, her entire being radiating excitement. "So? What do you think?" she shouted, pulling him closer so he could hear over the noise.

Mateo chuckled, shouting back, "I think you're crazy."

"But you still love me!" Elena laughed.

He nodded, Truer words have never been spoken, he thought.

He cocked his head to one side when the altimeter beeped in his ear and Elena mirrored the movement. The training she had given him before the plane took off came back to him. He knew what he had to do. It was time to pull the parachute cord.

Elena grinned, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his cheek, speaking into his ear, "I have to let you go now or our chutes will get tangled. Will you be ok?"

Nodding again, he grinned crookedly before taking the initiative and pushing away from her.

She held out three fingers, counting down...3...2...1…

Together, they pulled the cords and Mateo had never felt such relief as when both parachutes rushed from their packs and snapped open exactly as promised.

He wasn't falling, he was gliding. The parachute lowering him ever so gently to the earth. Why in the world had he even been afraid of this? In a strange way, Mateo thought it was incredibly peaceful and wondered if this was what it was like to be a bird—was it always so quiet this far about the ground? And the view? Spectacular!

He laughed, his heart racing for a different reason this time—excitement and adrenaline pounded in his veins. Happiness that he had the most incredible fiance in the entire world and that she was always so patient with him as she showed him new ways of experiencing life to its fullest.

Looking over at Elena, hundreds of feet away, he smiled and waved, mouthing, I love you.

Her answering smile was dazzling, even from so far away. I love you too, she mouthed back.

Though he never would have chosen to jump out of a perfectly good airplane on his own, he was thankful to get to share such an extraordinary experience with the woman he loved. As he watched her enjoying her gentle ride as the parachute carried her back to the earth, he realized he was truly looking forward to the life stretching before them. The life they would build for themselves. The many adventures they would have. And the many memories they would create together.

And to Mateo, that was a beautiful and precious thing, indeed.

* * *

 _ **A/N — I know this is probably a super random modern AU, but I've been pretty blocked on the writing front. I have tons of ideas, but writing cohesive, interesting, complete thoughts feels beyond my realm of capability these days. It's quite annoying actually. So I decided to answer a challenge I saw this morning on a fic writing help Tumblr blog and wrote this mini fic. It's really pretty random, but I'm relatively happy with how it turned out, so I decided to share.**_


End file.
